Above the Trees
by GlassPrinceRiku
Summary: My first story guys! A oneshot DemmyZexxy! What happens when Zexxy's a stalker and someone's watching? With a little RiSo added in too! R and R guys!


Hey guys… I wasn't sure of what to write, but I wanted to put something up here, you know what I mean…? So… Review me or something, alright? And… Someone, if you were feeling nice, could you explain what exactly a C2 community is…?

"—**A_bov_E T_h_E _TreeS_--"**

Zexion sat alone in the windowsill, watching, waiting. Of course he would be alone, as no one wanted to be near the terrifying boy. He wasn't so much terrifying as intimidating. He'd hurt one student in his entire life, a boy, for attacking Demyx.

Demyx. Of course it would have been Demyx. He wouldn't have attacked anyone if it hadn't been the innocent sandy-blonde boy. This boy was all Zexion had, he was worth the weeks out of school suspension for breaking that kid's nose. He'd deserved the blow to the face.

Zexion watched closely as Demyx exited the building with two other boys, boys he'd come to know as Axel and Roxas. Axel the fiery red-headed disaster waiting to happen, and Roxas the sulky blonde child he would dare to call "emo," as much as he despised the word. All three of the boys were laughing happily, Demyx swinging the sitar he was carrying on his back.

"Zexion."

He turned with a blank face. Riku was standing behind him with an equally emotionless expression, "Zexion, you are a stalker."

"I am not." With that simple statement, the slate-haired boy redirected his attention to Demyx, out in the field.

"You sit here every day and watch him. You listen to him play the sitar from outside the band room. Zexion, just go talk to him, man."

"I don't need to."

"This isn't healthy, Zex…" This time Sora spoke softly from Riku's side; Zexion could hear the sincere tone in his voice.

"I'm fine."

A grumbled sigh was heard from Riku, but finally both boys left the room, and left Zexion in his dark silence. He was fine. _Really. _He was content watching, right? Finally, he lost sight of the blonde boy, and stood to leave. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with a tired voice.

"Zex…"

"What do you want, Riku?"

"Come with me and Sora, would you?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

With a final heaving sigh, he followed the two boys outside to edge of the high school campus, beneath several towering oak trees, "What do you want?"

Eventually Sora stepped forward, "It's Demyx you're always watching, isn't it?"

Zexion stared, "Why do you even care?"

"You are so damn difficult," Riku growled, "Just answer the question."

"Yes. If you two are so curious. It is. But I know for a fact that you knew that. What are you trying to do?" His words were cold and sharp, venomous, even.

"Why do you watch him? Zexion?" Riku glared through dark emerald eyes, his arms crossed against his chest.

"You like him, Zexion?"

"Answer the question. Yes or no."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Sora pouted, "Don't make us force it out of you, Zexion…"

"Yes."

"More than a friend?"

"I got suspended for a week for him, what do you think?"

"Answer."

"No."

Riku glowered as Zexion frowned at the two. He had no reason to tell them anything. Why would he even consider it? All three stared at each other, Sora making a slightly amusing sulky face. He resembled Roxas, Zexion thought, but shook his head, refocusing on Riku.

"God, you make this hard." Riku gestured to the brunet beside him, who quickly tackled the surprised Zexion to the soft grass. Sora was shockingly strong, despite his small stature and thin arms, easily pinning Zexion. The other simply glared up at both, as Riku had leaned over him as well, "Answer it."

"Why?"

"Do it or me and Sora will start making out right here. Above you. On you, actually." Riku had a sly grin, "I guess it really doesn't matter to me if you say anything at all. Hm, Sora?"

The brunet was blushing, but he nodded as well, "Right…"

Zexion was doubtful, "Get off."

To his extreme disdain, Riku leaned further into Sora as he helped hold Zexion down by the shoulders, "I'm okay with this, Zexy. It's all you, really." He locked lips with the eager brunet, and Zexion wrinkled his nose.

"You two are disgusting."

Riku broke away with a smirk, and with a wink to Zexion made a quick, sharp, nip to Sora's pale neck, causing him to gasp, "You don't know how far I can take this, Zexy."

"Animals."

"Answer the question unless you're ready for a mess. Do you like Demyx more than a friend?"

Yes. Zexion couldn't say it. He couldn't.

Riku rolled his eyes and continued with Sora, licking at the boy's collarbone. Sora let out a small whimper and finally Zexion spoke.

"Yes. Get off."

"Can't do that quite yet, Zexy." Riku was grinning, "So why don't you tell him? You know what will happen if you don't answer."

Zexion was fuming beneath Sora, "I don't want to be rejected."

"Who says you would?"

"There is the chance."

"So you're a coward."

"I am not a coward."

Riku laughed aloud, reaching deep into his pocket for something. Mischief glittering in his eyes, he pulled out a red bandana, and then easily tied it over Zexion's eyes, "One last game, Zexy."

"I hate you."

"You won't for long," he assured cheerfully, "We're going to play a game, and you're going play with us. Someone is going to kiss you, okay? And you're going to say who it is. Got it?"

"You're a sick bastard."

"Yeah, yeah."

Moments passed until Zexion felt a shuddering breath lower near him. It was soft, with the scent of strawberry candies. Whoever it was seemed nervous. Zexion could say the same for himself.

"Oh yeah. By the way, if you hurt whoever this is, something bad will happen, okay?" Riku's voice came from far away, it wasn't Riku above him. Sora? No, Riku was too possessive to allow that. Then who?

The breath came closer, finally closing the gap between them. Zexion felt the red bandanna being gently pulled away from his eyes. Taking his chance, he glared.

Demyx. Demyx Demyx Demyx.

The blonde pulled away and Zexion realized that both Sora and Riku were gone. How had he not noticed that the brunet had gotten off of him…?

"Hope you don't mind, Zex…" Demyx was blushing, a shy smile on hid lips, "Riku talked me into it…"

Zexion felt the pink grow in his own cheeks as he sat up to look eye to eye with the boy. He would kill Riku later. Later. He leaned forward and smirked slightly, "That's fine." Without hesitation, Zexion delicately put his hands on Demyx's soft cheeks and felt the hot breath hitch faintly, "Is this okay…?"

Demyx, in return, wrapped his arms around Zexion's slight shoulders, and without a reply, pressed his lips against the slate-haired boy's surprised mouth. Zexion took this as a "yes" and allowed Demyx to deepen the kiss, the strawberry taste of Demyx unexpectedly arousing.

Oh, what an interesting game this was turning out to be.

So how was that, guys? Was it okay that I put a little Riku and Sora stuff in there too? I hope it was… Well, review me, please… and don't forget to explain what a C2 thingy is, okay? Thanks lots guys!!

--Riku-KuraKuzuRyu


End file.
